1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crankshaft drive assembly in engines and, more particularly, to an assembly of pistons, connecting rods and a crank disk for drivingly rotating a crankshaft in an engine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, piston driven engines derive greater torque and power from a longer piston stroke, a longer crank lever arm and by using more cylinders, each with an associated reciprocating piston and connecting rod. However, a longer piston stroke and crank lever arm demands greater engine size which increases engine weight and occupies more space. Additionally, the use of a longer stroke reduces engine efficiency and places added stress on the connecting rods at the linkages to both the pistons and the crank cam.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved connecting rod and crank disk assembly that provides for optimal power stroke of the pistons in a compact engine, while providing for greater engine efficiency and reduced friction. There is a further need for an improved connecting rod and crank disk structure that is designed to handle higher loads at the connection of the rods with the pistons and the crank disk.